European Charm
by Kitsune Complex
Summary: What if the four best beybladers not to mention richest kids in Europe were sent to Japan to attend Ouran Private Institute? BeybladeOuran Crossover! Written for a friend.
1. The foreigners

Yay! Beyblade/Ouran crossover. This shall be fun… D (Beyblade was my first anime love, and Ouran is one of my current obsessions!) XD This idea just popped into my head (like most my ideas), partly inspired by my friend's writing and also a Bleach fanfic I read the other day.

It's so amazing how different Team Euro are in the manga than in the anime…I like them better in the manga, they're so cool! But the anime gives them more screen time, even though it does show them in a bad light…

This is dedicated to my best friend **Sammi-chan **aka. Katachii, because she can write better than me…and I couldn't think of anyone else to dedicate it to... (j/k xP)

**Summary:** What if the four best beybladers (not to mention richest kids) in Europe were sent to Japan to attend Ouran Private Institute? Beyblade/Ouran Crossover! Written for a friend.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The foreigners**

'You know, I don't see why our parents sent us all the way to Japan just to go to some weird school, which has buildings that are…pink? Doesn't that seem a bit…gay?' The hot-headed teen grumbled as he brushed his maroon hair out of his eyes (not being permitted to wear his bandana or much hair gel, the force of gravity was against him.) Still not satisfied with his appearance he loosened his shirt from his trousers, unbuttoned it and discarded his tie. He didn't even bother with his blazer. He hated uniforms, they were too restricting and not to mention Robert-like. 'Why didn't they send us to a more manly school instead?'

'They probably wouldn't have let Oliver in.' the blond replied, earning a scornful glare from this elegant French friend, which in reality looked kind of pathetic, like a hurt puppy. Not quite the expression he was aiming for.

'Hey! Enrique, that's not fair! Just because I look a little feminine…' Oliver fought back. Taking out a mirror from his pocket, he brushed an eyelash from his cheek, not recognising the irony of it.

'"A little feminine"?! Heh, that's an understatement!' Johnny sneered, observing his lime haired friend's actions. 'Hmm…That girls school, down the road…What was it called again? The one with the lesbians in it…' The red-head smirked, looking back over his shoulder to Enrique for enlightenment.

'Lobelia…I think.' The Italian grinned cheekily, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief.

'That was it…Lobelia…They'd let Oliver in for sure.'

'Hn!' Oliver pouted.

'Hey, Oliver I'd bet you'd look cute in the girl's uniform!' Johnny teased the Frenchman.

'Aw! Come on Olly, we love you really!' Enrique beamed grabbing his friend by the waist and ruffling his green locks, much to Oliver's horror. He'd spent the whole morning getting his hair right.

Robert led them down the well decorated corridor noticing the amorous gaze of many a girl upon them and the disgust on the faces of the rest of the male student body. How dare those foreigners walk around like they owned the place!

Why were they causing so much attention? The purple haired blader pondered…Perhaps it was Johnny; he's always to blame for these sorts of things.

'Johnny! Would you act with more dignity?!' Robert scolded. 'You're starting to cause a scene!'

'Shut up Robert! Who are you? My mother?!' The teen shivered at the thought.

The German cleared his throat, thinking it best to change subject.

'The reason we're here, is because our parents felt that we should spend some time to get to know each other better, although we already do that enough, too much if you ask me, but I also felt it would improve our teamwork skills…' The purple-haired German spoke matter-of-factly.

'Urgh! Again with that teamwork crap! When will you give it a rest already?!' Johnny snapped, crossing his arms and turning away. 'It's like that Tyson boy actually got to you or something…' Oliver and Enrique turned to each other and winked. (1.)

'Aww…Poor little Johnny is scared of teamwork, just the thought of it makes him wet himself!' Both Enrique and Oliver mocked; Johnny inevitably became pissed at them. He grabbed them both by the collar, but looking up at his lavender glare through his wine-colored bangs; they couldn't take him seriously, he looked too hilarious and they began to giggle.

Robert sighed being the oldest and (of course) the leader of the 'team', it was up to him to break up the fight…but something caught his attention. He turned and to his left and there stood the entrance to a (presumably) un-used music room. He wondered, if he could drag them in here he could prevent them from causing more of a scene then they already had and knock some sense into them. He reached for the door handle and proceeded to turn it, but as if by magic, the door opened itself and the scent of cakes, tea and delicate flowers wafted out into the corridor, making them all stop in their tracks.

'Irasshaimase…' Came a chorus of voices.

Johnny let go of Oliver and Enrique who were dying of laughter in his grip, dropping them to the floor. They got up and all four team members gawped as the seven figures standing in front of them became clearer. The red-head moved his mouth to speak.

'I think…They're defiantly gay…'

* * *

(1.) Now that I think about it, Oliver and Enrique seem like the twins at this point.

…Of course more of the host club in the next chapter…I'll try to do alternating POVs.

:D Please don't forget to review… (All hard work and no reviews make me a grouchy girl…)


	2. The Frock

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff.

**Summary:** What if the four best beybladers (not to mention richest kids) in Europe were sent to Japan to attend Ouran Private Institute? Beyblade/Ouran Crossover! Written for a friend.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Frock**

'Welcome...' called a chorus of voices. Both groups looked at each other in a confusion that brought on an awe struck silence.

"It's no good milord," The twins were the first to break it. "They're just foreigners."

Kyouya stepped forwards. 'I believe these are the new transfer students. Your father told you about them, did he not?' He pushed his glasses up his nose.

'Ah! Indeed!' The 'king' sprang excitedly out of his chair and rushed towards the foreigners, shaking their hands enthusiastically. His attention then turned to Oliver. 'Could this be another like you Haruhi?'

'I doubt…' she began but was instantly cut off by Tamaki.

'Forced to hide her true identity! Like a sheep in wolves clothing!' He struck a dramatic pose.

The brunette sighed.

'Don't say those sorts of things unless you are going to say them properly.' She added irritably. Though, Tamaki who was too caught up with his new 'discovery' continued merrily without even regarding her.

'Oh what a beautiful rose in a garden of such barbaric men.'

'Hey! Who the hell are you calling barbaric?!' The red-head began to anger - ironically - and had to be held back by his German and Italian friends.

Tamaki grasped Oliver's hands in his own. 'I have just the thing for you!' The blond's eyes gleamed with excitement.

'Oh?' Was all the green-haired Frenchman could stutter as the chairman's son dragged him away.

'Do you think we should tell him?' The short-haired brunette began, as she watched the 'Lord' shove a bundle of clothes into Oliver's hands.

'What? And spoil his fun?' Hikaru started.

'I haven't seen milord this excited sine he first found out about you Haruhi.' Kaoru continued.

'Besides…' Kyouya interrupted, his glasses glinted. 'This could be interesting.'

The brunette sighed, she knew the fight was lost, so went back to serving the Host Club's curious patrons.

'Wait a minute! What do you expect me to do with these?' The Frenchman questioned as he looked down at the yellow garments in his arms.

'I see. Being around these beasts has sapped you of all femininity. As king of The Host Club it is my duty to return this maiden to her former beauty! Hikaru! Kaoru!' Tamaki snapped his fingers.

'Yes sir!' Within seconds Oliver was set upon by the twins and swiftly removed from the room. Enrique could only watch in horror as his best friend was dragged away.

'So what do we do now Robert?' The blond Italian inquired, turning to his leader for advice.

'We do what all composed young men do in a situation like this Enrique.' Robert replied with a solemn look on his face.

'We wait?'

'No, we play chess.'

At that answer, Enrique wondered if he should have seen it coming. He knew his German friend was a keen chess player and on many occasion found him in his drawing room looking across at an array of carefully carved wooden pieces, set ready for battle atop a chequered field. Little did the blond expect he would mention such a thing at a time like this. Robert headed strait for the nearest conveniently placed chess board.

Before Enrique and Johnny could protest, their green haired friend was thrust from the changing area at the other side of the room and guided towards his perplexed friends, making the purple haired blader stop in his tracks. They said nothing, but gawped in silence, their incredulous eyes cast upon the bright yellow dress. Which, incidentally, clashed with Oliver's lime hair.

'So, what do you think?' Tamaki beamed from behind Oliver, one hand on his shoulder the other gesturing towards the girl's school attire that now covered the Frenchman. The twins strolled in after them and Hikaru gave a small cough. Tamaki turned around, but the oldest of the twins glanced in the other direction. The blond host resumed, still beaming. 'Well?'

Robert stepped up to represent the other two who were so enthralled that they couldn't open their mouths. He rested his chin upon his hand and stared at the blushing Frenchman before answering.

'Well…it's an interesting take on Oliver's…feminine charm…' His face was almost sincere, though his lips curled upwards with an expression that seemed like he was trying with all his might to hold back a laugh.

Oliver glowered. Was Robert making fun of him? He turned to his two other friends, but they had turned away their faces red. They were laughing so much that tears came out of their eyes.

As for the Host Club, the members looked totally indifferent about this situation. Maybe it was because they were used to Tamaki doing these sorts of things. Kyouya being the smartest knew when to stop Tamaki before things got too out of hand.

'I'm sure you must have already known that Oliver is in fact a boy.' Kyouya pointed out. A mix of amusement and slight embarrassment in his voice. The blond host's expression dropped as he handed the boy's uniform back to Oliver and slumped away sulking into a corner. 'So, tell us more about 'Beyblading''

* * *

I would like to apologize for the lack of activity concerning this fan fiction. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!! Also thank you to all those who read this, whether you like it or not. It's awesome to know my work is appreciated. I cannot guarantee that I will update regularly so please check my profile for any updates.

I have to admit I was helped a little bit with this chapter. I was stuck for ideas and my friend helped me out! Thanks dude! She gets credit for the part between Haruhi getting fed up and Robert saying 'No, we play chess.' (Edited and put into my own words, of course.)

Ah! Where are Huni and Mori?! Don't worry, they'll appear next chapter. I didn't mean to leave them out it just worked out that way.


End file.
